Bum reviews: Kickassia
by xt1me
Summary: Chester A Bum reviews Kickassia. If you've never watched Kickassia or any of the bum reviews or anything from TGWTG don't read this. It will not make sense. If you have, hopefully this will make sense despite not being and easy thing to translate to text.


So I was re-watching Kickassia (just go to thatguywiththeglasses(dot)com) decided to do a bum review of it. If you've never seen the Bum review this will make no sense at all. I'd highly recommend you watch them just because they're great but this would be easer to understand if you can imagine the Bum doing it since this isn't an easy format to get across in text. Incidentally, The pit has eaten my formatting so this probably makes even less sense_._

* * *

_And now it time for bum reviews with Chester A Bum._

_Tonight's review: Kickassia._

Oh my god this is the greatest movie I ever seen in my life!

Please prepare for kick ass SPOILERS!

There's this guy, called the Nostalgia Critic . . .

Why dose that name sound familiar?

. . . And he decides he what to take over this place called Molossia.

I tried to invade Molossia once.

I hurt my footsie

So he's all like

"it's time"

And every else is like

-"what?"

And he's like

"It's time"

And the're like

-"What?"

And he's like

"It's t- oh forget it. Just get on a plane we're going to Reno."

So all these internet reviewers are in this one hotel room and the Nostalgia ma-Critic is all like

"We're gong to take over a micro-nation!"

and they're like

-"why?"

And he's like

"because"

-"OK"

So then they all line up and everyone's like

"CHARGE!"

And then the president pulls out a machine gun

"Gun! Run away! RUN AWAY"

So back at the hotel this guy called Failus says they should use weapons but Mr ma-Critic is all like

"That's stupid. I know, we should use weapons!"

Wow, he's so smart.

So then there's this HUGE battle.

And every things all

Boom!

Rat-a-tat-tat-tat!

Ker-bluey

Zap-zap!

Explosion

It was awesome

So they defeat the president. Hurray.

Only he's not the president anymore, he's someone else.

Um, ok.

But Molossia is now Kickassia.

Hurray!

So everyone gets new jobs and the Mr ma-Critic guy is now the president.

But the old president, who's not the president anymore and says that he's a different guy who was never the president, is still around…

Yeah, I don't get it either.

… and tells everyone that the Critic isn't a good president

and also kind of a douche

and they find a receipt for a bunch of explosives.

I had a bunch of explody-masives once.

I wonder were they went?

* KA-BOOM! *

So anyway. They all meet up to decide what to do and the Cinema-ny Snob says he'll find out and goes to the Critc and asks

"What's with the explosives?"

-"I'm going to blow everything up if people don't like me"

"okay then"

So everyone agrees that the Critic _is_ a douche only Film puppy Brain hears them and tells the Critic and he's all

"Cinema Snob is banished!"

So after that, Mr ma-Critic is in his room and Ma-Ti from captain planet appears!

I-I don't know why he appears but who cares, it's Ma-Ti. From Captain planet.

Heart.

And he's all like

"Stop being a douche"

-"I'm not a douche"

"You are a douche"

-"I'm not"

"Are too"

-"Not"

"Are"

-"Not"

"Are" "Not"

"Are" "Not"

"Are" "Not"

"Are" "Not"

"Fine! I'm am, I just don't care"

So the others decide to attack the Critic so they bring in Dr Insano.

Oh my god it's Dr Insano!

Hurray

So they fight and Insano wins…

Hurray

… And he's all like

" I'm in charge now"

only the Critic gets up and they fight some more and the Critic wins…

Hurray

… and then Santa Christ shows up…

Hurray

… and then he gets shot.

Hurr- oh wait

So everyone comes in and the Citric says

"We just have to _believe_"

So then there's all these cameos

There's that guy, an-and that other guy, Oh, and that other guy...

He's my favourite.

...And then! Nothing happens

Awww

So everyone decide to attack again

Boom!

Rat-a-tat-tat-tat!

Ker-bluey

Zap-zap!

Explosion

And they beat up the Nostalgia ma-Critic and then Santa Christ comes back

*gasp*

OH MY GOD

Santa Christ!

So everything ends happily ever after

Except for the Nostalgia ma-Critic who gets beat up again

And they give the country back to the old president

Who's the new president, but wasn't the president but- aw, who cares. This was awesome!

So this was really heart warming tale of struggle and defeat and the bonds of a goup of-

Ah I'm messing with you, this was hilarious.

This is Chester A Bum saying

CHANGE! YOU GOT CHANGE!

Aw, come on help a guy out will ya.

Come on, Change!

At lest give me enough for a plane ticket. They left me in Molossia.

_Seriously though, I loved this thing and if you never heard of that thatguywiththeglasses. com you should really check out some of there stuff. Just pick any video at random and you'll probable enjoy it._


End file.
